Sentimiento Sin Nombre
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Draco Malfoy odia los efusivos festejos de San Valentín y estará dispuesto a todo con tal de evitarlos. Claro que este Slytherin no tuvo en cuenta que nadie puede librarse de la magia de esta fecha, mucho menos si tu pareja es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. DRARRY


**Resumen:** Draco Malfoy odia los efusivos festejos de San Valentín y estará dispuesto a todo con tal de evitarlos. Claro que este Slytherin no tuvo en cuenta que nadie puede librarse de la magia de esta fecha, mucho menos si tu pareja es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. **DRARRY**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **Sí, lo sé, lo sé… San Valentín ya pasó hace varios días pero aun así, he venido a dejarles este pequeño One- Shot para celebrar el día de los enamorados. El fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de Draco. Traté de hacerlo lo más canon posible, por lo que habrá mucho sarcasmo y bashing hacia la casa de Hufflepuff. Eso sí, aseguro que al menos una risita les sacaré con los pensamientos de nuestro Slytherin. ;)

En fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Sentimiento Sin Nombre**

El día comienza particularmente desagradable. Una helada ráfaga de viento pasa por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño, colándose entre los gruesos cobertores y provocándome terribles escalofríos, mas decido intentar ignorar este hecho. Con suerte, alguno de los otros ocupantes de la habitación no soportará el frío aire y levantará su cuerpo de la tibiez de su cama, para aporrear la maldita puerta y acabar con esta tortura. Una sola palabra me viene a la mente al pensar en el pobre infeliz que nos hará el favor a todos. ¡Iluso!

Los segundos pasan y nadie parece mover un simple dedo, lo único que se escucha es el fuerte ronquido de Goyle. Si no fuera porque temo que alguien más esté esperando lo mismo, me atrevería a lanzarle un hechizo silenciador al muy mastodonte. ¿Es que acaso no puede dormir con la boca cerrada y así no molestar al resto? Me sorprende en demasía que aún no se haya ahogado con esas enérgicas exhalaciones que da. Al enésimo ronquido mis oídos comienzan a latir con fuerza y sólo deseo cubrir mi cabeza con la almohada para amortiguarlos o lo que es mejor aún, cubrir su regordete rostro con ella y apretar con saña, hasta que se dejen de escuchar esos insoportables sonidos.

Un movimiento en la cama a mi izquierda me aparta de esos pensamientos homicidas, obligándome a permanecer estático y contener la respiración. He estado congelándome por un buen rato, esperando que alguien se despierte primero por el frío que se cuela desde la puerta del baño. Así que no pienso arruinar mi oportunidad de permanecer en mi tibio lecho, mientras otro se encarga de la sucia tarea, por la simple satisfacción de mis instintos asesinos.

Ruidos de sábanas moviéndose alrededor del cuerpo ubicado en esa cama llegan hasta mi agudo sentido del oído y una maliciosa sonrisa comienza a expandirse en mi rostro sin que pueda controlarme. Me preparo para felicitarme por mi gran astucia cuando un extraño sonido viaja por el aire hasta llegar a mí. Sin duda alguna eso suena como a una especie de sollozo. ¿Acaso me he equivocado y no pensaba levantarse, sólo estaba teniendo una pesadilla? Otro gimoteo se escucha y ahora sí estoy convencido de que el imbécil que duerme a mi izquierda no tenía intención alguna de levantarse, de hecho y con gran disgusto, comprendo que esos gemidos no son más que jadeos de placer. ¡El muy hijo de puta está teniendo un sueño húmedo!

Una nueva corriente de aire me recorre el rostro y ya no puedo soportarlo más. Si mi cuerpo sigue bajando tanto su temperatura entraré en un estado de hipotermia. Bufando y maldiciendo a quienquiera que se esté divirtiendo con mi pesar, corro mis gruesas capas de mantas y salgo del calor de mi cama. El frío de la habitación me absorbe con velocidad, produciéndome una sensación similar a que cientos de agujas se claven en mi cuerpo.

Apresurándome, llego hasta la puerta del baño y la cierro con la mayor fuerza posible, ocasionando que un ensordecedor golpe resuene hasta en la sala común. Todos los ocupantes de la habitación se despiertan y comienzan a lanzar protestas, mas no les doy importancia. Tienen lo que se merecen por no haber movido sus perezosos traseros y ser los que cerraran la puerta. Al realizar el trayecto a mi cama escucho a Goyle gruñir y seguir durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, a Theo murmurado maldiciones que no alcanzo a comprender debido a que su voz aún está algo grogui por el sueño y a Blaise dirigiéndome una inquietante mirada.

Los ignoro a todos y antes de cubrir mi cuerpo entero con los cobertores, les lanzo un lindo gesto con mi dedo medio. Theo y Blaise bufan y Greg ni siquiera lo ve al haberse vuelto a dormir. Lanzando una última palabrota al aire, maldigo a todos mis "amigos" por haber vuelto mi astuto plan en mi contra. Cuando estoy a punto de rendirme al mundo de los sueños, en el cual estoy seguro que reproduciré distintas formas de matar a mis compañeros, escucho un gemido.

Al principio decido ignorarlo, creyendo con ingenuidad que pudo haber sido mi imaginación. Pero cuando los sonidos se vuelven consecutivos, mi mente reacciona y ya no busca patéticas escusas. Internamente me pregunto qué he hecho para merecer tal tormento. Está bien, quizás pueda nombrar alguna que otra cosa que amerite un castigo hacia mi persona. ¡Pero esto es demasiado! ¡Es un abuso! Nadie debería sufrir tal horror, independientemente de lo que haya hecho.

Alguien debe odiarme mucho para ponerme en estas circunstancias. Por alguna extraña razón, aparece en mi mente la imagen de Dumbledore riéndose a costa de mí pesar y disfrutando de esta especie de venganza. ¡Sí, esta sería la clase de cosas que el viejo-come-caramelos-de-limón haría!

Otro gemido se escucha con fuerza, eliminándose cualquier rastro de duda que pudo haber quedado en mí. ¡Merlín, si hasta el estúpido de Longbottom se daría cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo!

─ Ah… ¡Pansy!

¡Suficiente! Hasta aquí ha llegado mi paciencia, no tengo por qué soportar cómo el pervertido de Blaise se masturba frente a nosotros. Me levanto hecho una tromba y con varita en mano conjuro un _Aguamenti _sobre el cuerpo que se remueve con éxtasis en la cama. El aullido sorprendido y encolerizado no se hace esperar, pero estoy más que preparado para enfrentar lo que sea. Cientos de hechizos en la punta de mi lengua pugnando por salir, unos más oscuros que otros.

─ ¡Acaso estás demente, Draco! ¡Vas a hacer que me resfríe, idiota!

─ ¿Resfriarte? ¡Es lo mínimo que te mereces por lo que estabas haciendo!

─ ¡Oh, vamos! Ni que hubiera estado haciendo algo malo.

─ Te estabas masturbando frente a nosotros. Adrede. ¡Merlín, ni siquiera has sido lo suficientemente considerado como para poner un hechizo silenciador! No tenemos por qué escuchar tu pervertida y escalofriante vida sexual o la falta de ella en todo caso. ¡Ya que necesitas descargar la frustración tú solo! ─ Grito con ira, tratando de herir su orgullo con mis mordaces palabras.

─ ¡Mira quién habla! El señor "soy tan frígido que ni siquiera tolero que el resto disfrute de su sexualidad". ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que tu pareja aún no se haya congelado a tu lado o muerto de frustración, lo que primero ocurra.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a meter en esto a…?

─ ¡SUFICIENTE!

El ensordecedor grito nos paraliza y detiene nuestra riña en el acto, incluso Goyle se despierta con desconcierto. Estoy seguro de que Blaise y yo debemos estar dando un espectáculo único, aunque sé que mi expresión asombrada no es tan exagerada como la de mi sexópata amigo. Yo jamás haría algo tan plebeyo como abrir mi boca desmesuradamente en asombro. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que estoy más que sorprendido de escuchar gritar con enfado al imperturbable y silencioso Theo.

─ De verdad, hay veces que no los… es que son tan… ¡Merlín, van a producirme una migraña!

Blaise no parece conseguir salir de su estupefacción pero yo ya estoy de nuevo con mis sentidos alerta y me dispongo a replicar. Nadie puede hablarle a un Malfoy con ese tono y mucho menos alguien como Nott. Abro mi boca para decirle unas cuantas cosas no muy agradables cuando él se percata y continúa su monólogo.

─ No, esta vez no quiero oír escusas ni reproches de nadie. Por primera vez van a cerrar sus bocas y me escucharán. Blaise, lo que has hecho no tiene justificación alguna. Nadie te prohíbe descargar tu frustración sexual, pero al menos ten el decoro de correr tus cortinas y poner un hechizo silenciador. No tenemos ningún deseo de ser partícipe de tus sesiones de masturbación.

─ ¡Lo ves! Yo estoy en lo cierto. ¡Eres un maldito exhibicionista! ─ Dejo salir inconscientemente, provocando que la atención de Theo se dirija a mi persona, a la vez que Zabini me fulmina con la mirada.

─ En cuanto a ti, Draco… No había ninguna necesidad de aporrear la puerta con tanta fuerza, despertando a medio colegio en el proceso. Y no, no quiero escuchar ningún sermón sobre cómo debimos haber sido nosotros los que nos levantáramos a hacer eso. ─ No consigo llegar a decir nada, porque el escuálido muchacho me detiene con rapidez. ¡Mierda, el maldito es bueno en esto de amonestar! ─ Además, si tanto frío tenías no entiendo por qué tuviste la necesidad de levantarte. ¿Por qué no usaste tu varita para cerrar la puerta? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste como realizar un simple _Depulso_?

La perplejidad que me recorre es indescriptible. A regañadientes, me percato de que ahora soy yo el que posee la mandíbula abierta en aturdimiento. Claro que lo negaré con vehemencia a cualquiera que ose acusarme de ello. ¿Cómo es posible que no se me ocurriera usar magia para realizar esa tarea? ¡Acabo de actuar como un patético muggle! Creo que andar tanto tiempo cerca de Potter está volviéndome tonto. ¡Sabía que la estupidez era contagiosa!

Sin nada más que decir y habiendo quedado al descubierto mi desliz, utilizo mi varita para atraer mi bata y entro con pasos decididos al baño, aunque por dentro esté sintiendo precisamente lo opuesto. Una vez allí, realizo un hechizo para calentar el lugar y comienzo a desvestirme, intentando escurrir de la mente mi error junto con el agua que se desliza por mi cuerpo. Agradezco infinitamente por este cálido alivio que elimina mis preocupaciones y me devuelve la serenidad que había perdido. Me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo y para cuando salgo, mis dedos están más arrugados que una pasa.

Con parsimonia comienzo a secar mi cuerpo, es entonces cuando escucho un golpeteo en la puerta y luego el inconfundible chirrido de ésta al abrirse. Levanto mi vista para ver quién ha entrado pero la aparto con enfado. A pesar de haber despejado mi pensamientos, un poco de ira aún recorre mi ser al recordar lo que él ha hecho y dicho minutos atrás.

─ Escucha, Draco… Lo siento. ¿Sí? Tienes razón, actué como un imbécil. Es que en verdad me había molestado que me despertaras con ese ruido, estaba teniendo un sueño realmente bueno y… En fin, no debí haberme vengado de esa forma. No tenías por qué soportar eso y sé que también me habría molestado si tú hubieras hecho lo que hice. En verdad lo lamento. ¿Estamos bien?

Al escuchar toda su apresurada y algo cursi disculpa, no puedo evitar rodar mis ojos en frustración. No obstante, un extraño pesar que parecía haberse instalado en mí desaparece. Ahora estoy más que convencido de que Potter me está contagiando todo ese sentimentalismo Gryffindor. Muy espantado ante este pensar, sacudo mi cabeza pretendiendo que quito los restos de agua que mojan mi cabello. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad intento es suprimir de mis pensamientos tal horripilante idea.

─ Sí, estamos bien, idiota. Sólo corre tus cortinas cuando lo hagas y… un _Muffliato_ tampoco vendría mal.

Blaise lanza una risita divertida y me agradece dándome un amistoso manotazo en el hombro. Riendo internamente salgo del baño y me dirijo a mi baúl, rebuscando en él mis vestimentas. Por toda la habitación comienzan a escucharse golpes de cosas y pasos apresurados. Theo vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre, completamente imperturbable y silencioso. De inmediato capta que lo estoy mirando y me regala un simple gesto, el cual me indica que todo está bien y perdonado. Con renovadas energías, termino de vestirme y dirijo mis pasos hacia el gran comedor para tomar el desayuno.

* * *

Al poner un pie en la sala común, observo a una esbelta y delicada figura examinando con parsimonia en su bolso de diseñador. Tratando de reprimir una carcajada, aprecio los graciosos gestos que mi amiga realiza al no encontrar lo que parece estar buscando. Me acerco con sigilo, al percatarme de que no ha notado mi presencia aún. Con delicadeza me coloco detrás de ella, aproximo mi boca a su oreja y antes de que mis respiraciones me delaten, hablo con claridad.

─ ¡Buenos días, Pansy! ─ Desafortunadamente, mi broma sale mal.

─ ¡Por Salazar Bendito, Draco! No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me matas de un susto.

Pero no puedo decir palabra alguna, ya que intento detener la hemorragia nasal que su fuerte codazo me produjo. Pansy se alarma al ver un líquido rojo escurrir de mis manos y con delicadeza, las aparta de mi rostro a la vez que lanza un hechizo para curarme y otro para limpiar las manchas de sangre que tengo en la piel y la ropa.

─ ¡Ay, lo siento tanto! No pretendía lastimarte, Draco. ¿Te encuentras bien? En mi defensa diré que tú te lo buscaste.

─ Bueno... la evidencia lo respalda. Descuida, estoy bien. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a desayunar?

Pansy sonríe intensamente al ver que no me he enfadado y con mayor rapidez de la que se tarda en decir "Snitch", la tengo colgada de mi brazo y parloteando sin respiro sobre algo que ni alcanzo a comprender. Caminamos por los pasillos del colegio, alejándonos de la zona ubicada debajo del lago y en el primer ventanal que da a los jardines observo el exterior. El cielo parece estar cubierto de cargadas nubes grises, avecinando una fuerte nevada. Frías ráfagas de viento se cuelan por cada rincón del pasillo, claras indicadoras del espantoso clima que presenta este día. Y justo cuando creo que nada puede ser peor, un estridente color rosado me recuerda que esto sólo es el comienzo de la pesadilla.

Las vacías y grises paredes de piedra del castillo se encuentran completamente repletas de guirnaldas rosas en forma de corazones. Pequeños y rechonchos querubines pasean con pereza por los aires, encantados específicamente para recitar poemas y frases cursis, dignas de la imaginación de una Hufflepuff quinceañera. De tanto en tanto, esos ridículos hombrecitos en pañales lanzan una flecha al aire. Durante todo el trayecto realizado, la punta en forma de corazón desprende diminutos corazones de papel rosados, ensuciando todo el suelo.

Toda esta excesiva y empalagosa decoración irrita mis ojos, como si ácido cayera en ellos. La vibrante mezcla de tonos rojos y rosáceos me provoca náuseas. Con gran esfuerzo consigo reprimir los retorcijones disgustados de mi estómago. Por desgracia, el dolor de cabeza que me provocan todos esos estridentes colores no es algo que pueda evitar.

Mi mente me insta a volver al dormitorio, donde no hay nada de estas patéticas decoraciones dignas de una anciana solterona. Después de todo, no es como si deseara celebrar este día. Jamás me ha gustado San Valentín y dudo que en algún momento lo haga. Sé que todos piensan que aquellos a los que no les gusta este día es porque están solos o son lo suficientemente feos e inútiles como para obtener una cita o al menos un presente. Bueno, ese sin duda no es mi caso.

Modestia aparte, soy uno de los magos más hermosos, inteligentes y adinerados de toda la Inglaterra mágica. Por lo que no hace falta ser muy listo para comprender que citas y admiradores no me faltan. Sí, incluso luego de que la guerra terminara y mi familia se viera envuelta en una serie de juicios por nuestra participación en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, mi reputación de galán no disminuyó. De hecho y contrariamente a lo esperado, se incrementó con creces. Al parecer lo que dicen es cierto, la faceta de "chico malo" atrae.

Al volver a Hogwarts para rehacer mi séptimo año, no fue difícil encontrar pretendientes. Y cuando hablo de "pretendientes" me refiero a chicos de los cuales apenas reconozco sus nombres y con los que follar hasta la inconsciencia. Mi vida era placentera y sin complicaciones, hasta que cierto Gryffindor apareció y puso todo de cabeza.

Como es su costumbre y aunque él lo niegue fervientemente, Potter no acepta pasar desapercibido. Es por ello que, al notar cómo yo parecía no prestarle interés y mantenerme lo más alejado posible de él, comenzó a tratar de llamar mi atención. Al principio utilizó como escusa nuestra eterna rivalidad. Uno que otro insulto por aquí, algunos hechizos por allá. Hasta que un día, terminamos lanzándonos puñetazos al mejor estilo muggle y frotando con insistencia nuestras excitaciones. Ese día fue el comienzo de mi perdición, aunque me daría cuenta de ello unos meses después, cuando la satisfacción sexual no sería lo único que nos uniría.

Ya no nos bastaba con simplemente tener sexo a escondidas e ignorarnos delante de todos. Comenzamos a hablar, encontrar intereses en común. Reír y sanar viejas heridas. A conocer a los verdaderos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Dos meses después estábamos enfrentándonos a un furioso Ronald Weasley y a un más que iracundo Lucius Malfoy, que parecían debatirse entre morir de un ataque con la noticia de nuestro noviazgo o hechizarnos hasta que volviéramos a la normalidad. Afortunadamente, Granger y mi madre se encargaron de calmar las aguas y volver la situación manejable.

Las cosas no fueron sencillas entre nosotros, tuvimos que emplear una gran cantidad de tiempo y energía en demostrarles a nuestros amigos más cercanos que, por más extraño que parezca, la relación iba en serio. La infinita suerte que acompaña a Potter nos sirvió para que se resignaran y aceptaran nuestra decisión. Incluso la pequeña comadreja desistió en sus intentos de "convertir" a Harry en heterosexual. ¡Y Merlín sabe lo mucho que esa pecosa pelirroja parecía estar determinada a triunfar en esa tarea!

Decidimos mantener nuestra relación oculta al resto, para que pudiéramos adaptarnos y fortalecerla sin los constantes prejuicios e interposiciones de las personas que no tienen nada más interesante que hacer que arruinar la vida de otros. Con paciencia y esfuerzo conseguimos superar todos los obstáculos impuestos, viéndonos recompensados con dos meses de paz y armonía. Bueno, toda la paz y armonía que se puede tener siendo que estamos hablando de un noviazgo entre los más grandes rivales que Hogwarts ha tenido.

Y ya que el tema ha salido a colación, debo decir que esta última semana ha sido de todo menos pacífica. Un escalofrío me recorre por completo al recordar la reciente pelea que tuvimos. Nuevamente maldigo a quien haya inventado este fatídico día, el cual sólo sirve para arruinar relaciones y hacer al mundo miserable. Porque sí, estoy convencido de que el principal objetivo por el que fue creado ha sido para que las parejas discutan por nimiedades, provocando que una de las partes deba recurrir a la compra de costosos y "románticos" objetos, con el fin de implorar el perdón del otro.

Dejo salir un suspiro involuntario al rememorar cómo pasé de estar recibiendo un placentero masaje en mis hombros a una más que acalorada discusión con Harry, la cual no tuvo un final muy agradable que digamos. Un inesperado ramalazo de dolor se extiende por mi pecho al pensar en las crueles palabras que nos dirigimos y los insultos recibidos consecuentes a ellas.

─ …Entonces le dije que estaba completamente demente si creía que iba a pagar ésa cifra por una tela de tan baja calidad, siendo que la seda de color cerúleo tenía el mismo precio. ¡Draco! ¡No me estás prestando ni la más mínima atención!

El indignado reproche me saca de mis pensamientos volviéndome a la realidad. Decido fingir que nada ha ocurrido, sin duda no estoy con ganas de escuchar el característico sermón de Pansy.

─ ¡Claro que sí te estoy escuchando!

─ ¿Oh, en serio? ¿De qué estaba hablándote?

Viéndome completamente descubierto, pienso con rapidez de qué pudo haber estado hablando mi amiga. ¿Sobre Blaise? No, estoy seguro de que habría oído sus suspiros enamorados. ¿La tarea de Herbología? Sí, claro y Weasley es el hombre más rico de Inglaterra. ¡Piensa, Draco, piensa!

─ Me estabas contando algo sobre el nuevo vestido que se compró Daphne.

¡Auch! Sé que la he cagado al ver cómo sus facciones cambian. La mirada de furia que me dirige es tan penetrante que por un segundo temo por mi integridad física. ¿Dónde están los novios vencedores de señores tenebrosos cuando se los necesita? Aunque pensándolo bien, si Harry estuviera aquí lo más seguro es que no me habría salvado de esto. Por el contrario, la ayudaría a hechizarme.

─ ¡Eso te lo conté ni bien salimos de la sala común! ¡No puedo creer que no hayas prestado ni un poco de atención de todo lo que te he dicho! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre ahora?

Su enfurecido chillido provoca un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, así que decido no tentar a mi escasa suerte y le cuento todo lo que me preocupa. Empezando desde el principio, cuando estábamos teniendo una placentera sesión de masajes con Harry, hasta el momento en el que se enfadó conmigo.

─ De verdad no lo comprendo, Pansy. No sé por qué se irritó tanto. No es como si yo hubiera dicho algo malo. ¿Verdad? No entiendo por qué le da tanta importancia a esta fecha, es sólo un patético día creado únicamente para incrementar las cuentas bancarias de los comerciantes. ¿Tú si me entiendes, no?

─ Bueno… Sé que es algo meramente lucrativo lo de los obsequios y todas esas cosas, pero… ¿No se te ocurrió que quizás Potter haya insistido en que celebren este día en Hogsmeade para que den un paso más en su relación? Sí, sé que las personas que les importan ya saben sobre lo de ustedes, pero creo que lo que Harry quiere es dejar de ocultarlo del resto, cariño.

Al ver tan claro el motivo por el que Harry se ha enfadado deseo golpearme mentalmente. ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes? Es que nadie lo hubiera podido adivinar siendo que él fue el primero en querer mantener todo en secreto para que las personas no se inmiscuyeran en nuestra relación. Con renovado ánimo, le agradezco a mi amiga por su sabio consejo con un beso en la mejilla y le deseo un gran día. Sin más, dirijo mis pasos hacia las puertas de salida con un destino fijo en mi mente. Si quiero que mi plan funcione, debo darme prisa.

* * *

Con rapidez vuelvo al castillo, revisando una vez más la hora en mi reloj de pulsera. Todavía es temprano pero la salida a Hogsmeade ya comenzó hace una hora y aún debo encontrar a ese torpe león. Apresuro mis pasos pero en ningún momento corro, lo único que me falta es terminar quedando como un maldito desesperado frente a los pocos alumnos que se han quedado en el colegio.

Tan ensimismado estoy pensando en dónde podrá encontrarse Harry que no me percato de la cabizbaja figura que viene en mi dirección. El choque es inevitable y ambos terminamos en el suelo, lanzando adoloridos gemidos. Estoy a punto de empezar uno de mis mordaces insultos cuando levanto mi rostro y descubro la identidad de la persona con la que choqué. Al parecer la estupidez no es lo único que a uno se le pega al salir con Potter, sino que parte de su suerte debe haberse instalado en mí. Porque es la única lógica explicación que tengo a que sea justamente él con quien tropecé.

─ ¡Ten más cuidado, Malfoy! Vas a lastimar a alguien.

El frío tono con que habla me paraliza y comienzo a pensar que quizás no sea una buena idea tratar con él ahora. No obstante, me reprendo mentalmente por mi momento de cobardía y alzando mi perfecta máscara de indiferencia, respondo con claridad a la vez que ambos nos ponemos de pie.

─ No soy el único que debería tener más cuidado, pero no es como si me interesara hablar de esto. Sígueme, tengo algo que mostrarte.

─ ¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy! No puedes venir y simplemente darme órdenes.

Me lanza un enfurecido empujón y trata de huir. Una salida muy cobarde si se me permite decirlo, aunque no logrará escapar de mí tan fácilmente. No después de todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer unas horas atrás. Con fuerza lo sujeto del brazo y susurro cerca de sus labios pero evitando rozarlos para su frustración.

─ Escúchame, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o vamos a la opción que más me gusta y lo hacemos por las malas. Sea como sea, vendrás conmigo. Sabes que tengo miles de formas de obtener lo que quiero y créeme que la mayoría de ellas no te gustarán, pero las haré si no cooperas. ¿Estoy siendo claro?

Al ver mi decidida mirada y la forma en la que mi brazo parece querer demostrarle en ese apretado agarre que no tiene nada que temer, Harry comienza a declinar. En sus verdes irises aún se aprecia un rastro de duda y sé que al menor desliz me hechizará, sin embargo, asiente y se dispone a seguirme.

Dándole un último apretón a su brazo, dirijo mi mano hasta encontrar la suya y entrelazar nuestros dedos pero Harry se aparta de inmediato. Comprendo entonces que no va a hacerme las cosas fáciles y temiendo que se arrepienta de acompañarme, lo dejo estar.

Lo dirijo por diversos corredores hasta que alcanzamos la puerta de salida hacia el patio. Como supuse, su escepticismo aumenta al ver que vamos en dirección a Hogsmeade y no puede evitar comenzar a realizar preguntas que sabe que no le responderé.

─ ¿A dónde vamos, Draco?

─ ¡Ah! ¿Así que ya vuelvo a ser Draco de nuevo? ─ Respondo a su pregunta con otra, intentando distraerlo.

─ ¡Oh no, ni siquiera intentes usar distracciones conmigo! Hablo en serio. ¿A dónde vamos? Si es por lo de Hogsmeade… creo que ya dejaste bien en claro tu punto. No quiero nada hecho por lástima o porque ya no aguantas tu frustración sexu…

Acallo sus enfadados balbuceos con un intenso beso, el cual se siente como el más dulce néctar al haber pasado una semana desde la última vez que unimos nuestros labios. Me separo de inmediato, antes de que descarguemos aquí mismo nuestra acumulada tensión.

─ No es por lástima o por mi frustración sexual. He pensado mucho en esta semana y he llegado a una conclusión sobre ambos. Pero no puedo decirte más, sólo sígueme y no hagas más preguntas. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Un rastro de miedo se apodera de esas esmeraldas que Harry tiene por ojos y no entiendo por qué, hasta que lo veo morderse su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Ahí comprendo que mi torpe león está pensando que voy a dejarlo. La simple idea es absurda y quiero reírme de su ingenuidad mas sólo puedo intentar quitarle de sí esas ridículas dudas al volver a entrelazar nuestros dedos. Esta vez no obtengo rechazo, sino que su agarre se vuelve aún más fuerte. Como si intentara evitar que me vaya.

Salimos del colegio en silencio y cuando hemos dejado atrás las barreras que prohíben la aparición, lo rodeo con mis brazos y nos aparezco en una calle poco concurrida de Hogsmeade. A nuestro alrededor sólo hay unas pequeñas cabañas, mas no me detengo mucho y tiro del brazo de Harry para que me siga. Comienza a caminar con dificultad entre las nevadas calles del pueblo pero en ningún momento vuelve a tomarme la mano, creyendo que yo no deseo que se sepa sobre lo nuestro.

Lo conduzco unos metros más hasta que llegamos a la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Los grandes escaparates de las tiendas reflejan todo ese aire "romántico", producto de las empalagosas decoraciones. Seguimos caminando, sin prestarle atención a los murmullos que empiezan a surgir al vernos caminar tan sospechosamente cerca uno del otro. Cuando pasamos por la entrada del salón de té de Madame Pudipié, Harry me toma del brazo y me detiene.

─ ¿No pensarás llevarme ahí dentro, verdad? Porque eso no es a lo que me refería cuando dije que podíamos…

─ ¡Por Merlín, no, Potter! ¡Ni siquiera tú eres tan malditamente cursi! Si hubiera querido pasar por algo así, saldría con chicas. Jamás pondremos un pie allí, sólo sígueme y deja de hacer preguntas.

Debo admitirlo, siento un gran alivio recorrer mi ser y un gran peso de encima quitarse de mis hombros al ver que Harry también detesta esa clase de citas empalagosas en ese maldito lugar. ¡Por un momento creí que me pediría que entráramos! Afortunadamente ambos tenemos el mismo concepto sobre ese sitio.

Caminamos unos metros más hasta que paramos en la puerta de un nuevo bar. Sobre un gran cartel se aprecia en letras rojas _"La taberna del Fénix"_ rodeado de llamas que se encienden, simulando lenguas de fuego. Entramos y con rapidez nos recibe una oleada de cálido aire, lleno de un esquicito aroma a chocolate y café. Me dirijo con confianza a la dependienta y me entrega una llave, mientras me explica que todo ya ha sido puesto como lo ordené. En todo este momento, Harry permanece algo cohibido mirando con incomodidad al ver como todos parecen haber abandonado sus citas para apreciar el espectáculo que estamos dando.

Volviendo a tomar su brazo con mi mano lo conduzco por unas salas en la trastienda del bar, alejándonos de las inquisidoras miradas y de los cuchicheos de los clientes. Llegamos a una puerta que tiene grabado el número uno en ella y entramos. La habitación es simple y solo hay una cama de dos plazas con sus sendas mesas de luz. Un pequeño ropero y una mesa con dos sillas terminan de decorar la estancia.

Conduzco a Harry hasta que choca con la cama y le indico que tome asiento. Hace como le digo pero cruza de inmediato sus brazos en su pecho, dándome una mirada que grita "estás demente si crees que vamos a tener sexo". No le doy importancia, porque de todos modos no era lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Con la elegancia que me caracteriza, tomo asiento a su lado y coloco mi mano derecha en su muslo para llamar su atención. Me mira y contengo la respiración al ver sus ojos llenos de curiosidad mesclados con algo de miedo. Dejando salir un largo suspiro, trato de reunir la poca valentía que poseo y comienzo a explicarle todo lo que he hecho esta mañana.

─ Mira, Harry. Estuve pensando mucho sobre nuestra discusión y créeme que me molesta admitir esto, pero no fue sino hasta que Pansy me lo dijo que entendí todo con claridad.

Su mirada se llena de pánico y estoy seguro de que comenzará a balbucear incoherencias sobre infundados pensamientos de que voy a dejarlo. Realizo un gesto para que me permita explicarle sin que me interrumpa, por lo que continúo con mi preparado discurso. Desafortunadamente, las benditas palabras que ensayé no consiguen salir de mis labios.

─ Mira, tenía un discurso preparado en el que expresaría todo pero no puedo hacerlo. Soy un Slytherin, Harry. Astuto, ingenioso y determinado. Me pueden catalogar de egoísta y prejuicioso. Mi ambición y mi sentido de la auto preservación pueden ser rasgos que todo el mundo considere desagradables, pero tú eres el único que me ha aceptado tal y como soy. Has sabido aprender a disfrutar de mi peculiar sentido del humor y a encontrar el lado bueno incluso a mis defectos. Es por eso que no pienso dejar que un maldito mal entendido nos separe.

─ Draco, yo no…

─ No, por favor escúchame. No puedo ser el novio cursi y "romántico" que los Gryffindors esperan. No tendrás flores ni peluches. Conmigo no habrá chocolates en San Valentín y si los hay, será porque los he comprado para mí, no para regalártelos. No tendrás tarjetas recitando poemas empalagosos ni cenas a la luz de las velas. No tendremos acarameladas demostraciones de afecto frente a todos. ¡Merlín, si hasta deberías sentirte afortunado de que te haya tomado del brazo allá afuera!

─ ¿En algún punto tendremos el famoso "pero…" o sólo continuarás recitándome los miles de motivos por los que debería terminar contigo?

Al escuchar su irónico tono, mi escasa paciencia comienza a acabarse. No obstante, me obligo a contenerme. No sé qué es lo que espero de todo este palabrerío que estoy dejando salir, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que es lo correcto.

─ Mi punto es que no soy el perfecto novio que esperas y sé que jamás lo seré. De hecho, me sorprende que aún no me hayas mandado a la mierda y terminado con esta relación. Pero… eres el único que me ha hecho sentir algo extraño. Ni siquiera puedo describirlo en palabras e incluso temo ponerle un nombre a ello, porque sé que una vez que lo haga no tendré vuelta atrás y me volveré vulnerable. Y sabes mejor que nadie que odio sentirme así. Demonios, ni siquiera yo entiendo qué estoy tratando de decir.

Y es verdad, ya que he perdido totalmente el hilo de la conversación. No recuerdo qué es lo que deseaba demostrar con esta maldita explicación y estoy convencido de que sólo he empeorado todo. ¿Por qué no utilicé el discurso que tenía preparado?

Aunque quizás esto sea lo mejor. Después de todo… Harry y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a terminar juntos. Desde el comienzo, nuestras vidas y todo lo que nos representa clamaron a los cuatro vientos que somos completamente opuestos e incompatibles.

No queriendo humillarme más, me levanto y dirijo mis pasos hacia la puerta. Deseando escapar de todo. De Harry, del destino que una vez más se regodea con mi pesar e incluso de mí mismo. Un fuerte apretón en mi mano frena mis pasos, forzándome a voltear. Puede haber detenido mí huida, pero no me obligará a que levante mi rostro y vea el reproche en sus ojos. Un horrible sentimiento se apodera de mi garganta, es como si estuviera tragando cientos de alfileres. Siento que el aire no llega a mis pulmones y no encuentro la fortaleza para inhalar. Mis ojos se irritan con rapidez, mas consigo convencerme de que no son lágrimas. Algo debe haberme causado alergia o debo estar por contraer un resfriado. ¡Sabía que el episodio de esta mañana en mi habitación me traería problemas!

Justo cuando creo que Potter no dirá nada y simplemente me golpeará, escucho su voz rasgando la quietud del lugar.

─ Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabias? Si hubiera querido tener al "Príncipe Azul" como novio, nunca habría pensado en ti porque eres todo lo opuesto a ello. Eres egoísta, manipulador, bastante cobarde en ocasiones, irritante y un niño mimado. Estás extremadamente lejos de ser perfecto y creo que ese es el motivo por el que me atraes tanto. ¡Por Dios, Draco! ¡No quiero que me regales flores, ni osos de peluche o cualquier otra niñería de esas! Quizás chocolates sí, porque a los dos nos encantan los bombones. ¡Pero no tiene que ser sólo porque es San Valentín! Me gustas como eres, con todas tus grandes virtudes y con tus incontables y molestos defectos.

Mi corazón palpita con fuerza al oír esas palabras que no suenan tan cursis viniendo de Potter. Y no, no es porque yo esté actuando como un Hufflepuff enamorado. Entrelazamos nuestros manos y antes de que empecemos una batalla de besos, Harry susurra conspirador sobre mis labios.

─ Sabes… no eres el único que se siente así. Yo también temo terminar de nombrar ese sentimiento.

Una sonrisa baila por mi rostro antes de que mi boca se vea asaltada. En mi interior sé que estoy completamente perdido y que ese sentimiento ya no puede ser ocultado. Aun así, no le daremos nombre porque no necesitamos ningún formalismo para lo que sentimos. Lo último que cruza mi mente antes de entregarnos a la vorágine de placer, es que quizás este día no sea tan malo después de todo. No cuando se obtiene a un Harry tan apasionado recorriendo con devoción cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y tratando de demostrar mediante acciones el significado de ese sentimiento sin nombre.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**Notas finales:** Si han llegado hasta aquí, se los agradezco infinitamente. Espero que me digan qué les pareció en un comentario. Recuerden que es el mes del amor… ¡Y qué mejor regalo que sus opiniones! ;)

Por lo pronto, no sé cuándo volveré. Ideas siempre hay para continuar escribiendo, pero todo depende de los ánimos que tenga mi musa. Además, también quería seguir adelantando un poco más de ese Longfic que llevo casi un año escribiendo y que parece haberse estancado. Lo único que puedo decirles es que relean mis otras historias, mucho más Drarry por disfrutar. Espero que nos leamos pronto. Besitos.


End file.
